


先生？俺と付き合ってください！

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, dirty talking, loads of porn and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Two lovers drifted from a misunderstanding in their final years of University, finds each other after being about 10 years apart. Linked by the child adopted by one, will the two lovers reunited and finally get their happy ending?





	先生？俺と付き合ってください！

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Ha, and erm dirty talking for some parts - rather mild ones tho so...  
Hope y'all enjoys this! It was fun to write!
> 
> Do leave a comment or feedback below! And Congrats Snow Man for debuting!!

Iwamoto rubbed his eyes tiredly, resting his head on the desk. It’s been such a long day at the kindergarten; three children brawled over a shared toy, two children refused to take their naps, and one child — her name was Erisa — is now outside with Saku-sensei trying to wait for her father. The kindergarten knows her father is busy and would always come for her after the usual allocated timings. He pays them handsomely for the extra service they had, and well he trusts the school with his daughter. 

Today was different. It’s almost 7 pm and her father was still not in sight. Sakuma had offered to take over the child just so Iwamoto could take a well-deserved break. They played at the playroom, loud shrieks of the girl and cheerful laughter from the teacher. 

The skies cloud over and soon, fat droplets of raindrops started falling on the ground. Erisa noticed the rain and the darkening sky, and tears started to form in her eyes. She sniffed once, twice and thrice before it evolved into a full-blown wail and Sakuma quickly gathered her in his arms. 

Iwamoto ran out from the staff room and squatted beside the crying girl, opening his arms for her to hug. She ran and crashed into him, tears wetting the shirt he wore. He patted her gently on the head, speaking to her in a soft, soothing voice. 

She sobbed, and sniffed, and then her eyelids drooped a little, dozing off on Iwamoto’s shoulders. He thanked Sakuma and the other teacher smiled at him and goes to pack the toys up. He went to the resting area, pulling out a futon for the girl, and covered her gently in blankets. 

He helped Sakuma do one final check and declined the other teacher’s offer to stay with them until the father arrives. He waved the teacher off and returned to stay by the girl’s side, letting her rest her head on his lap. He has been wanting to speak to the father for a long while, feeling like the father has no regards for this daughter of his.

There was a soft creak of the gate and a manly voice called out in the darkness. Iwamoto gently got up and walked to the door. He stopped and took in the other’s appearance. 

_Fukazawa. Tatsuya._

His brain short circuit as he took in the ragged breathing and the messy untucked shirt of the suit. The other seemed to have recognized him and he looked surprised as well. He walked tentatively up the stairs and stopped just by the door. 

“You’re Ericchi’s teacher?” He asked, eyes darting around for his daughter. 

“Yes, I am. Now, Mr. Fukazawa, if you don’t mind, there is something I’ve been meaning to speak to you about.” Iwamoto gained control of his mind and gestured to the teacher’s lounge. 

Fukazawa followed him in and sat down opposite Iwamoto, the latter swallowed thickly and started. 

“Mr. Fukazawa, I don’t care how busy your life at work is but please spare a moment to consider Erisa-chan’s feelings. Did you know what she said when she was crying just now? ‘Does daddy not love me anymore? Has daddy left me behind?’ that’s what she said before tiring herself out. I don’t know what happened between your wife and you,” Iwamoto chided. 

Fukazawa made a noise and Iwamoto held a hand out. He refused to be interrupted and continued. 

“I don’t care what happened between you and your wife but please consider how Erisa-chan feels. She spends most of her time here, while you’re at work. She’s the first to reach and the last to leave. Have you ever thought of how she feels, she is only a child, you can’t just leave her at a school and just go to work. She needs to be nurtured, to be loved!”

Iwamoto sighed heavily and Fukazawa looked down. There was a pregnant silence and Fukazawa looked up, looking at Iwamoto directly. Iwamoto shifted his gaze and got them both a cup of tea. 

“She wasn’t mine. Mika… she got pregnant by another guy she partied with. She panicked, couldn’t remember who it was. She could only remember me. So she came to me lying about it.” Fukazawa muttered, hands curling around the hot cup of tea.

Iwamoto remained silent, his mind reeling from the sudden information. Fukazawa didn’t betray him? No, he said he had a night with her. 

“I only got to find out after the baby came, I got suspicious and asked for a blood test. Mika was livid and well she took her away. She came back to me in seven months and asked me to take her because she wants her life back. I didn’t want to give her up to the orphanage so I took her in.” Fukazawa concluded his story. 

Why would you tell me this, to tell me that Erisa is a burden to you?” Iwamoto asked, softly.

He had grown attached to Erisa, as he had come from a single-parent family and his mom was busy with work, trying to provide for him and his siblings. There was a knock on the door before Fukazawa could reply, it slid open and revealed a sleepy-eyed Erisa. She walked in and blinked in surprise.

“Daddy!!” she yelled, running straight into Fukazawa’s arms.

Fukazawa curled his arm around her, unsure of what to do. His daughter has been getting more and more clingy these days, and he had just filed it away as growing up. He noticed the light in her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. He felt ashamed he had caused her to cry.

Iwamoto stood up and packed the cups away. Erisa hopped off Fukazawa’s lap and stumbled over to Iwamoto, tugging on his pants. Fukazawa watched the tall man squatted down and his daughter falls into his embrace. Fukazawa watched his daughter smiled and kissed the man on his cheek, waving goodbye at him cheerfully.

This would have been the scenery he would see every day if he hadn’t screwed up many years back.

Iwamoto offered a hand to the girl and she brought him back to where her father was standing. The girl grinned up at her dad and with a sly look on her face, she said.

“I’m going to marry Hikaru-sensei when I grow up!”

The look on Fukazawa’s face would have been funny if Iwamoto was not preoccupied with his thoughts and memories. Fukazawa took his daughter’s hand and thanked Iwamoto before they walked out. Iwamoto hurried after and when Fukazawa walked back to open his side of the door, Iwamoto stopped him.

“Mr. Fukazawa, please consider what I told you just now. Erisa is at a difficult stage now, she is aware of her surroundings and she is understanding things. Please be there for her more often, she seems to be under the impression that you’ll leave her one day.” Iwamoto muttered softly, eyes softened up when he talked about the girl.

“Why would she even think that I would leave her?” Fukazawa asked.

“By not being there for her, on days she felt that was important!” Iwamoto retorted.

“Like hell, I’ll leave her as you did to me.” Fukazawa snarled back, eyes seething. His emotions lashed out like a whip and he felt all the regrets flooding into him.

“Hikaru, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t…”

Iwamoto fell silent, stunned. His eyes watered, lips pulled tight and he took a deep breath.

“We both know who betrayed who. Fukazawa Tatsuya, don’t forget that you were the one who broke my heart first.” Iwamoto whispered.

“Perhaps you have already forgotten, I was the one that crazy bitch was after.”

Iwamoto bowed at them and walk away, back to the kindergarten premises. He prided himself for not breaking down, as Fukazawa’s words lashed out at him in his mind. The older man was right, he chose to leave them, leave the relationship and now he has to deal with it.

Fukazawa looked at his retreating back, tears threatening to fall, and gulped down the chill air hastily. God, Iwamoto still affects him so much. The way his breath ghosted on the shell of his ears, the way his voice sends shivers down his spine, the way he feels his heart, and his soul yearning for some affection from the man.

He sniffed and steadied his mind before he walked to his car door and drove them both home.

\--------------------------------------------

It was almost three months since they last spoke, Iwamoto has been avoiding the parents at all costs. Sakuma had been more than helpful, frittering amongst his class and Iwamoto’s. When everyone was sent home, and Erisa is sitting quietly by the porch, Iwamoto dropped beside her. She looked up and wrapped her short limbs around his torso.

“Daddy says he will be early today… I think it’s because the traffic is really bad now.” She mumbled softly, her disappointment leaking out of her entire stance.

“He probably forgot about you, and how you feel when he gets holed up with work.” Iwamoto retorted in his mind and wraps an arm around the child’s fragile figure.

Whenever a car rolls up near the school gates, her eyes lit up with excitement. The light dims a little when she realized it was not her father. By the time it was 8 pm, Erisa had fallen asleep by Iwamoto’s side and he carried her in to rest on the futon. 

He ducked into the office and flipped through the contact lists of parents to locate Fukazawa’s number. Boy, is he furious with the man right now. He found the number and called over. 

“Hello?” An annoyed voice greeted him. 

“Mr. Fukazawa?” Iwamoto spoke, his heart beating at the sound of the deep voice that sounds agitated. 

His anger slipped away when he hears the tiredness in Fukazawa’s voice. 

“Hikaru?” The voice softened a little and Iwamoto could hear snickering from the side. 

There was a pause and Fukazawa was asking for the time to someone else. He heard a female voice and a lot of cursing and then a soft male voice asking if everything was ok. The line was muted and after a short while, Fukazawa came back. 

“Hikaru… I mean Iwamoto-sensei, can I trouble you to bring Erisa to my office. There is some trouble with a project I’m in and I can’t leave.” His voice soft, and the anger was gone, leaving only tiredness. 

“Have… have you had dinner?” Iwamoto found himself asking. 

“Eh?” Came the surprised answer before a sheepish voice replied, “no, I haven’t.”

Iwamoto sighed and promised he will bring Erisa over to the company. Fukazawa thanked him quickly, and before the line went dead Iwamoto managed to ask how many people are in the office. Iwamoto looked at the sleeping figure of the girl, deciding to piggyback her to not rouse her from her sleep. 

He did the usual locking up of the kindergarten and left to take a taxi to the office. It’s the second rush hour of the evening and he doesn’t think to squeeze into the packed trained with a sleeping child would work. He stopped by the alley where a hole in the wall ramen place is. 

He paused, glancing at his watch, and quickly ducked in to buy three bowls of tonkatsu ramen, and two special shoyu ones because his mind remembered that Erisa and Fukazawa loved shoyu ramen. He took the takeout bowls and quickly walked to the main road and flagged a taxi down. He read the address to the driver and dropped his jacket over the sleeping girl. 

They arrived and he made his way up, juggling the sleeping girl on his back and hot bowls of ramen in his hands, to the office. The door opened with a soft “ding!” and soft voices could be heard. He poked his head in and a loud cry came from the sofas and Fukazawa ran up to them.

“Hey,” Fukazawa said, a little breathlessly.

Iwamoto could feel his eyes raking his body, and he felt very exposed. Erisa made a soft noise on his back and Fukazawa quickly took her down, carrying her away from Hikaru. He brushed her hair away from her face, eyes soft with love.

He was lying when he said she was important to him. Perhaps, Iwamoto had wronged this man. He did love his daughter, but it was hard to be there 24/7 for her when he has a job.

“Hey, do you… want to come in?” Fukazawa asked, eyes looking expectantly at him.

“I’m actually here just to hand your daughter to you, and also… dinner?” Iwamoto said, holding up the bags of ramen bowls.

Fukazawa looked lost for words, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He gestured towards the sofa and Iwamoto followed behind him. There were just three other people were sitting in a circle and they look up when Fukazawa returned.

“You have a daughter?” one of them asked and Fukazawa just smiled softly.

“Yeah, her name is Erisa. Do you mind if I let her sleep on that sofa, I don’t want to wake her up,” Fukazawa replied easily.

The well-dressed man nodded and quickly got up to find a blanket for her, draping it across her sleeping form. Iwamoto found an empty table and unloaded the ramen bowls on to the table. The trio finally noticing him, and Fukazawa hurried over to help him.

Two pairs of hands are faster than one pair, and soon the bowls are out and Fukazawa called them over for food. The two men stared at Iwamoto curiously, making the teacher blush a little under the attention. Fukazawa looked at him, and their eyes met before Iwamoto turned away and excused himself.

Fukazawa stretched a hand and gripped his wrist, causing Iwamoto to look back. He kept the silence and Iwamoto held his breath. The man that asked about Erisa spoke.

“Would you like to join us, Mr…”

“Iwamoto. Iwamoto Hikaru, it’s a pleasure to meet you… Shota, I mean, Watanabe senpai?” Iwamoto blinked and stared at the man, finally recognizing that he was his senior from the university.

“Hikaru?!” Watanabe Shota shrieked and embraced the tall man. “Man, it’s been years! I heard you moved to America, to do broadway!”

“I did, but I came back, two years ago. Took up early childhood and well, I’m working in a kindergarten now.” Iwamoto grinned.

Watanabe embraced him tightly, dragging him over to the stoic face man. “This is Ryota, Miyadate Ryota. He is my boyfriend.”

Iwamoto bowed, eyes crinkled into fine lines, lips curled into a sly smirk. “So you managed to get what you wished for, Shota. I’m really glad for you.”

"And you?" Watanabe asked, slinging an arm around Miyadate's shoulders.

Iwamoto shook his head, changing the topic and asking Miyadate about his job. So Miyadate is the General Manager for the Shinjuku head office, and Watanabe is his secretary. Fukazawa was one of his team managers and they are working on a long project with their counterparts in America. Lily is, on the other hand, just a normal staff they got to join the project. 

They shook hands and Miyadate glanced over to Fukazawa in a thoughtful stare. Iwamoto bowed to them and made to leave when Fukazawa grabbed his hand again. His eyes pleading, and he spoke softly.

“Will you stay?”

Iwamoto looked at him, easing his wrist out of the older man’s grip. “I won’t. My duty is done, I’ll see Erisa-chan tomorrow morning.”

He walked away, heart thundering in his chest. He can’t, he won’t, he mustn’t. He entered the lift, watched Fukazawa’s crestfallen face fade behind the closing lift door. He won’t make the same mistake twice again.

But he couldn’t stop the way his heart raced when the touch lingered on his wrist. He couldn’t stop the need to lean close to the man - like a moth to a flame.

\--------------------------------------------

Two days later, Iwamoto found Fukazawa standing at the kindergarten gate asking Sakuma for him. He stepped out and thanked Sakuma quietly, the shorter man giving him a side hug as he stepped away. Fukazawa looked at them closely and Iwamoto looked back, quizzically. 

“Mr. Fukazawa? Is there a matter?” Iwamoto asked, his heart going into panic mode. 

“Ah, no. Just… a little favor to ask from you.” Fukazawa scratched his nose. 

“And it is…?” Iwamoto asked, staring right into Fukazawa’s warm brown orbs. 

“Will you come to America with me?” Fukazawa asked, eyes earnestly staring back. 

Iwamoto blinked and Fukazawa reeled back. His voice raised with pure panic. Iwamoto had to bite back a smile. 

“I mean, to accompany Erisa. I have to be there for the project for two weeks, Erisa can’t be left alone here. But I’ll be too busy to take care of her and I don’t trust to hire a nanny to care for, but I trust you. Of course, you can say no, that’s fine. I’ll pay for everything you spend there. I’ll pass you one of my cards and everything will be paid for. Of course, you’re not obliged…”

Ba-thump. 

There goes Iwamoto’s heart. It feels like time had stopped and moved back to the day Fukazawa asked him to date him. The panic tones and the way he tried to offer alternatives to the situation, the way his teeth worries over his lower lip. 

Iwamoto let out a sigh, clasping a hand across Fukazawa’s lips and whispered “shhhhhh”. Fukazawa blinked at him, eyes widened and Iwamoto sighed. He released the hand and turned to look back to the school, a shy smile tugging on his lips. 

Well, he will take the chance. He can’t stop his heart for singing whenever the older man is close by. The little glances he snuck at the classes whenever he picked Erisa, only to be disappointed that a very bubbly Sakuma was releasing the children. 

“I… can ask if I’m allowed to take leave for two weeks… it is a rather short notice…” Iwamoto replied cautiously.

No matter how much he holds himself back, he was attracted to Fukazawa like a moth to a candle. He yearns for affection from the older man, he yearns to be held in his arms again. When he glanced over to Fukazawa, a hand reached up to cup his cheek gently. 

There was love in Fukazawa’s eyes as the older man smiled at him. 

“Hikaru, thank you.”

Iwamoto’s face turned red, pulling away from the touch as he took a step back realizing that they were way too close with each other. 

“It’s nothing!” Iwamoto squeaked. “I’ll tell you again… I…”

“I’ve to work late tomorrow… can I get you to bring Erisa to my office again?” Fukazawa asked, eyes hopeful. “Then we can talk, and let me buy you dinner as thanks for the ramen last time?”

Iwamoto nodded. “I… don’t mind…”

“That’s settled then. Can I withdraw Erisa first? I need to bring her shopping for clothes.” Fukazawa smiled again and his eyes softening a little. 

Iwamoto nodded, stepping away completely to walk back to the school. He disappeared behind the main door and reappeared again with Erisa holding his hand. They walked towards Fukazawa and the older man looks a little stunned at the scene. 

Ignoring the way his daughter was jumping by his feet, in a spur of a moment, he pulled Iwamoto towards him by his hoodie and crashed their lips together. The teacher froze, eyes widened as Fukazawa pulled away. He blinked and his hand came up to touch his lips as Fukazawa grabbed his daughter and walked - no, he ran - away to his car. 

When Sakuma came out to find Iwamoto, he was standing there, tears falling from his eyes. Sakuma panicked and was about to call for the other teachers when Iwamoto started laughing and his eyes shone brightly with happiness. 

“Sakkun, I think I still love him,” Iwamoto whispered.

“Yeah, you do. But is this ok, are you ok?” Sakuma asked, eyes worriedly looking at him. 

Just over a year ago, Iwamoto’s eyes were filled with pain when the other teachers asked why he was still single. His reason was bittersweet - “because I have not found another person who makes my heart beat like the one I loved” - and Sakuma remembered that deterred all the prying actions of the female teacher who is itching to introduce any single girls to him. He overheard them saying that Iwamoto had turned away any girls they tried sending in his direction in the pantry one day. 

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to fall again.” Iwamoto’s face was serious.

“Then I’ll be here to patch you up.” Sakuma grinned. “Or Abe-chan will. But you got to withstand his dissing first though.”

Iwamoto grinned at him and Sakuma patted him on the back. “Let’s go back, shall we?”

\--------------------------------------------

Fukazawa typed on his laptop, his daughter sleeping in the seat beside his. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and saved his work on his laptop. He turned to his side, looking at the man sitting in the next seat. 

The man’s head was bobbing, his headphones on, and he seems to be engrossed on the screen in front of him. Fukazawa stretched and that movement caught the other man’s eyes, and he pulled his headphones off. They met eyes and Fukazawa feels his face heating up.

Ever since he kissed the kindergarten teacher on the lips in front of his daughter, the little girl has been demanding him to apologize to her. 

“I told you, Iwamoto Hikaru sensei is mine! Don’t steal him from me!” She had pouted and her eyes fierce. 

Iwamoto gave him a little smile and sat up in his seat, looking at him expectantly. The tall man has been nothing but supportive these few days, it feels like university days all over - them walking together, hand in hand, sharing stolen kisses and entwined fingers. He had taken upon himself to care for Erisa whenever Fukazawa was busy with work, getting her dinner and then sending her to his office. 

Miyadate somehow managed to get hold of an extra pass for him and had gotten Watanabe to deliver to Iwamoto so he could just breeze into the building whenever he wants to. Of course, they knew about their past; Watanabe squeezed out the truth from Iwamoto and Fukazawa had an earful of shouting and maybe a punch across his cheeks. Watanabe was protective of Iwamoto, they had been coursemates and subsequently bandmates for a one-off performance during the festival. 

Miyadate just stared him down and asked him what he wanted with the tall man. Fukazawa had answered simply, “to right what I did wrong many years back if he allows me to.” Miyadate seems pleased with the answer and soothing calmed Watanabe’s fury. 

Fukazawa adjusted Erisa’s blanket, tucking it in the seats, and walked over to him. Iwamoto blinked and he offered a hand to the tall man. Iwamoto gave him his hand and Fukazawa pulled him to the First Class bar that was just behind their seats. 

Iwamoto pondered over the menu, his stomach rumbling a little and Fukazawa laughed. Iwamoto’s face flushed red and the older man ordered two bowls of Ramen with a glass of beer each. They sat by the bar, waiting for the food to arrive. The steward came with two steaming bowls of Ramen and got them both their beers before leaving them to be. 

When the chopsticks hit the bottom of the bowl, and their tummies warmed with the hot soup, they started catching up on lost time. Fukazawa had initiated the conversation, asking after Iwamoto’s career after he had graduated with a Masters in Theatre Arts. Iwamoto was stunned for a moment, eyes flooded with unspoken emotions before he launched into his story. 

Iwamoto danced for Broadway, after completing his studies in Theatre Arts (Fukazawa remembered faintly shopping for stage makeup during one of their dates then), and spent a good ten years in America. He managed to train under the prestigious broadway group, and they even sponsored him for his Doctorate in the Theatrical Arts. He moved back to Tokyo five years back and enrolled in a two-year course for early childhood and got this job at the kindergarten just two years back. 

“Did you… find someone else?” Fukazawa asked softly, eyes staring at his glass. 

“You were my first, and presumably last. But yes, I have had a few one-night stands while I was in America.” Iwamoto muttered.

Fukazawa looked up, meeting Iwamoto’s eyes. The unspoken emotions in them lit a flame in Fukazawa’s chest. He took a chance and inhaled a breath, and covered the other’s hand gently. 

A pause. One lingering gaze. 

Their lips met, brushing briefly, and they pulled away. 

Iwamoto touched his lips with a long finger and Fukazawa leaned in, cupping the cold cheeks, as their lips caressed again. They moved in synchronized movements, titling to press deeper into the kiss. They pulled away and Fukazawa blushed a little. 

Iwamoto’s hand comes to pull Fukazawa’s hands off his cheeks and he stroked the older man’s cheeks gently, their fingers entwined in the former’s lap. They laughed quietly, basking in their little bubble of bliss. They turned, almost together, and took a long drink from the glass. 

Throwing caution to the winds, Iwamoto pulls Fukazawa towards him, lips crashing into the latter. His tongue swiped boldly across the lips, pressing into the hot wet cavern, tasting the bitterness of the beer. Fukazawa shifted in his seat and was almost in Iwamoto’s lap when he remembered that they were in a flight, and the steward could walk back anytime. 

He blinked, letting his head cool down a little. Now it’s Iwamoto’s turn to blush, his hands coming away from Fukazawa’s body quickly. The slight disappointment that flashed in the younger man’s eyes did not go unnoticed. Fukazawa decided that he was worth all the risk he was going to take and he looked up, his thick bangs falling over his eyes. 

“Shall we continue in your seat?” Fukazawa asked, looking into Iwamoto’s warm orbs, eyes flashing with raw lust. 

Iwamoto swallowed, hands reaching for Fukazawa tentatively. “If it’s alright with you, we could… I would… I…”

“Don’t say a word, let the body do the talking.” Fukazawa breathed as he mouthed along the defined jawline. 

Iwamoto growled softly, pulling the shorter man back to his seat, throwing a cautious glance at the sleeping girl before the two of them fold into his seat space. The bed has been set by the cabin crew while they had their food and drinks. They shut the partition quietly and Fukazawa falls on Iwamoto, mouths hot on each other. Iwamoto’s hand comes to rest just by Fukazawa’s hips, rubbing slow circles on the exposed skin. 

“Hikaru…” Fukazawa warned, inciting a low moan when the hand slowly groped the perky asset he had.

Their hips clashed and Fukazawa shivered, trembling in the warm embrace. Iwamoto kissed down to the exposed base of his neck. Fukazawa whimpered and their groins rubbed against each other. 

“Hikaru… I…” Fukazawa moaned, feeling Iwamoto’s teeth nipped at his collarbones. 

“Is this ok?” Iwamoto asked, his other hand rubbed circles on Fukazawa’s waist. 

Fukazawa crashed his lips back on the tall man’s lips to answer and he felt Iwamoto whimper softly to his lips. They pulled apart and Fukazawa adjusted himself properly on the other’s lap. He straddled the younger man, moving his hips slowly to mash their hardening lower body together again. 

Iwamoto slipped fingers into Fukazawa’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. He thrust up and slipping one hand down to feel Fukazawa through his pants. Fukazawa let out one moan, his eyes falling shut as he felt the large hand rubbing his length.

“Fukka… let me help you.” Iwamoto kissed his neck again, shifting their positions. 

The tall man slide down to Fukazawa’s crotch, folding himself into the small space and started unbuttoning the jeans and freeing the hardened dick. He met eyes with the older man before he pressed a slow kiss on the hot length, taking the dick into his mouth. He bopped his head a little and Fukazawa mewled, hands curling around the soft cotton sheets, arching into the tight heat of Iwamoto’s mouth. 

Iwamoto hummed a little and sucked on the tip hard, making Fukazawa blank out for a while. Long fingers were on his inner thighs, rubbing the skin softly, as Iwamoto’s mouth slipped down the length and Fukazawa feels his tip hit the back of the throat. He whimpered and felt a finger fondling his balls, and he looked down in shock. 

Iwamoto’s mouth stretched around his dick, eyes dark with building lust, and his hands on his balls. 

“Hikaru… I’m not going to…” Fukazawa whimpered as Iwamoto sucked harder.

He let out a high pitched wail and came all over Iwamoto’s mouth. He blanked out, and his breathing ragged and he feels so satisfied, when was the last time he had so much pleasure from just a blowjob. He regained control over his mind and looked down to see Iwamoto licking the excess come off his fingers.

Fukazawa gulped at the sight of Iwamoto quickly licked his fingers clean, before licking his dick clean too. Even when they dated during their university days, they had never gone so far with each other. He feels emotional when his mind wanders off, thinking if one of those people whom he had slept with had taught Iwamoto all these skills. Iwamoto was grabbing a few tissues to clean them, and he comes crashing down on top of Fukazawa. 

“Is this ok, still?” Iwamoto asked softly, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I can help you with yours.” Fukazawa offered but Iwamoto shook his head. 

“Go back to your seat, I think I heard Erisa tossing around... Before the stewardesses are alerted by her cries, I think you’ll need to be back in your seat. I’ll handle myself later, don’t worry.” Iwamoto’s eyes were twinkling. 

Fukazawa nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, tasting a little of himself still. Iwamoto shifted off and pressed himself to the side, and Fukazawa slipped off the bed, glancing at the obvious bulge in Iwamoto’s pants. He hesitated at the partition, Iwamoto's eyes were tender.

“Go, Fukka.” Iwamoto urged. “And get some sleep before they wake us for breakfast. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Hikaru.” Fukazawa blushed, ducking back into his cabin just in time as Erisa mumbled a soft “daddy?” and tossed awake.

He heard Iwamoto’s partition slide close behind and he tended to his daughter. He wondered how will he survive the rest of the trip with Iwamoto sharing the same apartment as him. He patted his daughter and quietly sings her a lullaby as she drifted to sleep.

He swore he heard a low moan and groan from Iwamoto’s seat. His face flushed red and he quickly plugged his earphones in to drone out his thoughts of the younger man. They still have many hours before they land in America, and as much as Fukazawa would love to repeat that, he thought to better not risk it. 

\--------------------------------------------

It’s been a week since they landed in New York and Iwamoto had taken up the job of a nanny, taking care of his daughter whenever he is whisked away for boring meetings and networking. Fukazawa thanked another group of partners before he stepped into the waiting car, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He is quite thankful that the day has ended and he can finally go home to his daughter and, well, Iwamoto. 

He lounged in the living room as Iwamoto frittered around cleaning his suit and preparing a new suit for tomorrow’s meeting with the colleagues of the New York branch. Erisa was sprawled across the short coffee table, telling him about her day; Iwamoto had brought her to go shopping at Times Square, and even went up the Empire State building during the evening and they watched the sunset in the distance (“The sunset was so pretty, you missed out so much Daddy!” she had chirped). 

Fukazawa stole a glance at the busy man in the kitchen, cooking him a light supper after he had offhandedly mentioned that he was hungry. They have not spoken about what happened on the flight but the fleeting touches have increased, and the soft smiles Iwamoto sent him when Erisa wasn’t looking. 

“Erisa, why don’t you finish up the drawing. I need to speak to Iwamoto-sensei.” Fukazawa coaxed his daughter and went to the kitchen.

He watched Iwamoto cut up the leek neatly, humming under his breath and a phone call came in just as Fukazawa was about to speak. Iwamoto shot his an apologetic look and placed the call on speaker.

“Hello, this is Hikaru speaking,” he replied, softly.

_“HIKARU. I HEARD YOU’RE BACK IN TOWN.” _the reply was yelled back and there was a chorus of ‘hellos’ from the background.

“Jamie?!” Iwamoto replied, eyes bright and he stopped his movements. “That’s definitely Jamie.”

_“Yeah, you’re right. Still using this number huh? We just ended a show, wanted to know if ya free to catch up tonight. It’s Friday night.”_

Iwamoto switched his phone off speaker and was gushing excitedly into the receiver, laughing here and there. Fukazawa watched the way he navigates his way around, literally bouncing off his feet. He paused, stole a glance at Fukazawa and asked for a moment.

“Hey, do you mind if I go for gathering with some of my friends?” Iwamoto asked softly.

“But, it’s late…” Fukazawa replied, glancing at the clock.

“Yeah, they just ended their show. Of course, I’ll bring Erisa out tomorrow still, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not about Erisa! I’m not working tomorrow, the New York colleagues are going to bring us on a cruise tour. And I’m hungry, you said you’ll cook for me.” Fukazawa retorted back, feeling rather panicked that Iwamoto is going to meet his friends.

He clasped a hand over his mouth and blinked, his reasoning coming back to him. _Why is he reacting so badly to Iwamoto wanting to meet his friends?_

Iwamoto stared at him quietly, raising his phone to his ear, and declined the meet-up. Fukazawa looked up, stunned. The call ended and Iwamoto turned back to him, walking to the stove and started on the dish. Fukazawa grabbed his wrist, looking up at him.

“I can’t make you stay here you know if you want to go…” Fukazawa glanced at his feet. “I’m sorry, that’s not very fair of me. You should have fun too, not just being here as my daughter’s nanny.”

Iwamoto smiled a little, eyes twinkled as he threw the ingredients in the pan and continue cooking.

“Are you even listening? You don’t have to cook supper, it’s ok. Go to your friends, I’m sorry.” Fukazawa panicked.

“Fukka,” Iwamoto whispered, eyes not moving from the pan. “I’ll finish this, let me feed you. Then I’ll go to meet my friends, they can wait.”

Fukazawa frowned and Iwamoto sighed softly, looming over him. He stole a glance at the girl coloring away, and he brushed his lips over her Father’s. He felt the older man sighed and they disappeared in the crook of the kitchen as Iwamoto brushed his knuckles across Fukazawa’s cheek. Eyes crinkling into fine lines, he pulled away and returned to the stove. 

When he was done with the cooking, he sat down in front of Fukazawa, watching him shove the food into his mouth. This feels so comfortable, like those fifteen years apart had never happened, Iwamoto was typing away on his phone, his eyes bright when he confirmed the location with the group, promising to buy them a round of drinks. Fukazawa stared at him as Iwamoto whispered a soft “thank you” before he left the table and went back to his room.

He ducked into the bedroom where his things lay, changing into a set of clothes Fukazawa had never seen him wearing before. He stepped out in a low tank top, a long military jacket and really, really tight black jeans. Fukazawa glanced down, taking in the style of the man in front of him, mouth hung open. 

Iwamoto walked to the mirror, hands rubbing the hair gel into his hair as he styled himself. Clasping on a necklace, Iwamoto sprayed a little cologne on his wrists and rubbed them to his neck, throwing on a few more accessories to his wrists. Erisa ran up to him and tugged on the pants.

“Hikaru-sensei, where are you going?” she asked, looking every bit like she was going to cry.

“I’m going to meet my friends, remember the ones who can dance?” He replied, eyes crinkling into fine lines, and the girl nodded. “I’ll be meeting them tonight. Your daddy will shower you, ok?”

Erisa nodded, walking back to the table. Fukazawa gaped when he caught the eye of Iwamoto and the latter laughed. He slipped into boots of his own, grabbing the outer coat on his way out, and stopped by the door. Erisa waved him goodbye and went back to finish the coloring. Fukazawa leaned closer, hands holding onto Iwamoto’s arms and he kissed him briefly on the lips. 

Iwamoto giggled, fingers stroking Fukazawa’s cheeks and he stepped out into the cold streets. He smiled and promised to be back soon as he hurried out into the familiar streets he had grown to love over the years he spent here. Fukazawa watched him go, thinking to himself how comfortable and how bright Iwamoto looked tonight.

\--------------------------------------------

“Hyde!” The table chorused when Iwamoto walked into the bar and club shop. 

After that night, whenever Fukazawa doesn’t have meetings into the night, he takes care of Erisa and Iwamoto heads out to meet his friends. Fukazawa finds that Iwamoto smiles a lot, even when he isn’t with Erisa. And he finds himself falling a little more every time Iwamoto showed one of his crinkled smiles. 

His heart beats faster when they shared gentle touches - fingers touching whilst passing a plate, or when Iwamoto hands him a glass of water when he works into the night. They had shared a lot of kisses throughout the weeks, the trip extended and they are in their third week. Miyadate and Watanabe had come up to the States to join them, the discussion had extended. Iwamoto’s lips soft against his, their mouths melting into each other’s, and their hands entwined. 

The stolen kisses after Erisa went to sleep are Fukazawa’s secrets now. Those nights where he tumbled into Iwamoto’s bed, and they cuddled together - him in Iwamoto’s arms.

“Hey, guys!” Iwamoto’s English slipped out naturally, eyes crinkling. 

The people around them whistled appreciatively as they stared at the way Iwamoto’s jeans hugged his butt. He sat down beside a lady and gave her a tight hug. They ordered him a beer and they toasted before taking a deep drink. 

When the group starts nursing their fourth glass of drink, Iwamoto laughed was visibly relaxed as his head buzzed with alcohol in his system. By the eighth glass, Artemis tried to get him to look at the man in his 4 o’clock, Iwamoto was shaking his head at his friends. He was about to ask her to leave his back when the door opened and everyone’s attention went to the group that walked through the door. 

Iwamoto complimented the stranger’s outfit in his mind before his eyes went back to the face and his jaw dropped. 

Fukazawa was standing there with his New York colleagues, without Erisa thankfully, and looking outrageously gorgeous. Dressed in tight pants that hugged his legs in all the areas that make blood pool right into Iwamoto’s groin, and a nice white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. Iwamoto’s eyes followed him as he stepped in with the rest of the partners Iwamoto had met once and bile rose up in his throat.

Iwamoto frowned, before remembering that the New York branch wanted to bring him out to experience the nightlife, and Erisa was left with Miyadate and Watanabe. Their eyes met and Fukazawa’s eyes widened at his presence. He looked away just as two friends of the partners approached them. The blond one just reached over and gave his butt a thorough grope. 

The blond grinned and leaned in, mouth close to his ear. “I heard you like lads?”

He yelped and pushed the guy away. The partners just laughed and told him to loosen up, figuratively and literally. Fukazawa politely informed them he is only here for a drink and not anything else but the group ignored him. He was hyper-aware of their drunk state and was a little afraid as the advances started getting bolder. 

He let out a squeak when a hand came to his crotch and sensually rubbed on the outline of his dick. He froze in fear, feeling the man’s hands trying to unbuckle his belt, he shook his head and tried to push the hand away. The blond smirked, leaning to his mouth and kissed the exposed skin.

“Feisty, aren't you? Playing hard to get but soon you’ll be thrashing in my embrace, begging for more.”

Fukazawa whimpered and suddenly he felt a familiar presence behind him, the roaming hand was wrenched off his crotch. His molester looked up and met the darkening face of Iwamoto. Fukazawa whimpered and a comforting arm comes around his waist, pulling him out of his seat.

Stepping between the blond and Fukazawa, Iwamoto snarled at the blond in his perfect English.

“One more touch on my property and I’ll make sure that dick of yours will never harden ever.”

The blond turned back to Iwamoto haughtily. “Mate, just share.”

“Sharing is never in my dictionary when this man is involved,” Iwamoto smirked, twisting the arm tightly.

The blond cried out and Iwamoto took him into a death choke as a pretty brunette walked up to them, patting Fukazawa on the shoulders gently. The blond fumbled, panicking when he saw the brunette. She smiled and Fukazawa watched how the company partners trembled and immediately started apologizing.

“Hikaru, I think it is enough, we can’t really break his hand into two,” she smiled, eyes dead as she stared down the blond.

“Whatever you say, Artemis,” Iwamoto said, releasing the grip on the man.

The blond’s wrist was still bent in an awkward angle and Fukazawa was dead sure it was broken. Iwamoto walked back to Fukazawa and searched his face for any discomfort. Fukazawa felt tears burning in his eyes and Iwamoto pulled him into a hug, letting Fukazawa step on his feet and maneuvered them over to where his friends are sitting in the semi-private booth. They shifted and let Iwamoto settle Fukazawa on the sofa, burying his face into the tall man’s abdomen.

Iwamoto feels the older man’s shivers rolled down his shoulders, and he stroked his head slowly, calming him down. Fukazawa sniffed, tightening his hug around Iwamoto’s waist. Iwamoto caught the eyes of Artemis and she nodded, disappearing to the bar side of the club.

Artemis went to get them a glass of water, and somehow a mug of hot chocolate (never ask how and why she can do that, Iwamoto learned through the hard way) for Fukazawa. When he regained control of his senses, he looked up to gaze at Iwamoto and all Iwamoto did was to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Sniggering from the ladies started but Iwamoto ignored them, quietly asking if he was alright.

“Hikaru…” Fukazawa sniffed, pulling Iwamoto down to his level. “Thank you.”

Iwamoto smiled and Fukazawa leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. Fukazawa’s lips trembled when Iwamoto’s arms slipped around his waist and pressed in. The table giggled and Iwamoto blinked from his position and straightened up. 

He shifted to sit beside Fukazawa and Artemis took up the other side of Fukazawa, giving him a light smile.

“Hyde, this is…?” Jamie asked and Iwamoto blushed. 

“Fukazawa Tatsuya, my…” Iwamoto was lost for words. 

_What are they? Fuck buddies? Friends with Benefits? Which ones?_

Fukazawa felt his hesitation and held up their entwined fingers. “I’m his boyfriend, Fukazawa Tatsuya. Nice to meet all of you.”

The table raised their eyebrows and Iwamoto ducked his head in embarrassment. These people knew about Fukazawa and they are probably twitching to ask questions. They looked around and waited for someone to ask the question. Artemis just looks very very amused by the sight.

“Guys, chill. You’re scaring him.” Iwamoto scolded, giving Fukazawa an assuring smile.

The table coughed and launched into a probing session where they asked Fukazawa about his work and everything. Iwamoto tried to stop but the grip on his hand squeezed a little and Fukazawa smiled at him as he answered their questions truthfully. Iwamoto felt his tension leave him and Artemis shot him a smug look that says “I’m glad it turned out well, for you and him.”.

The night was forgotten when the dance floor opened up, Iwamoto asked him wordlessly and Fukazawa gave him his hand. He was tugged to the dance floor and soon Iwamoto’s hands are on his waist, pulling him close as their bodies rock against each other. They met eyes and Iwamoto’s lips comes right for his, crushing them together as his hand comes to rest on his butt. 

Fukazawa gave a soft whimper, leaning his head on Iwamoto’s shoulders as they rock to the beat of the music. It was obvious how Iwamoto is a dancer, the way his hips move, the strength of his moves, the way he looks so alluring under the dim light. Fukazawa reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, exchanging a bright smile, and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

They shifted away from the crowd, falling into the shadows. Iwamoto traps him between the wall and himself and nibbled on the exposed lobe. Fukazawa mouthed at the exposed neck, hands pushing past the tank-top Iwamoto was wearing, brushing on the hard abs before they reach the perked up nipples. 

Iwamoto threw his head back, his hands tugging on to Fukazawa’s hair, and crashed their lips together. His tongue swiped boldly on the older man’s lips, pushing past the plump lips and danced with the other man’s tongue. Their eyes fell shut and Fukazawa thrust up impatiently, wanting more than just a make-out session. 

They broke apart just as Audris walked into the shadows. Iwamoto looked at her, eyes completely glazed over and she slides a box of condoms into his hand. He blinked and she laughed, citing that it was a present from the gang. 

“Go for it, Hikaru. After all, if you were to fall, you know we’ll be here to catch you.” She whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss on his jawline. 

“Enjoy Hikaru, he has a wicked way with his hips!” She chirped and patted Fukazawa’s cheek motherly. 

Iwamoto flushed red and hushed her as he pushed her back to the dance floor. He offered a hand to Fukazawa and the latter took it, pulling the tall man to him. He nibbled the lobe gently, teasingly sucking on the earring he was wearing. 

“I haven’t actually repaid you for that excellent job done on the flight, and I would really, really want to take this further than just two hot, flushed bodies rubbing on each other.” Fukazawa moaned into Iwamoto’s ears, almost whimpering when the latter groped his butt slowly. 

“But Erisa…” Iwamoto protested. 

“Do you have another…?” Fukazawa whined, nuzzling on the bare neck. 

“Fukazawa…” Iwamoto sighed, inciting a loud whine of protest at his neck, from the shorter male. “Fine, we can go to my apartment. My friends kept that as their hangout spot, we can go there.”

Fukazawa peered up from attacks on the neck and gave Iwamoto a goofy smile. Iwamoto sighed, kissing him gently on the lips. He picked Fukazawa up and walked out of the club, hailing a cab to go back to the apartment he once stayed. 

During the cab ride, Iwamoto rubbed slow circles in Fukazawa’s inner thigh, the latter holding in his whimpers. They arrived and before Iwamoto could even lock the doors, Fukazawa was on him, mouth eager and hands roaming all over him. He slung an arm around Fukazawa and properly removed their shoes before they tumbled in. 

“Bed, at least?” 

“Too far, just here,” Fukazawa whined, hands already tugging on Iwamoto’s belt. 

“Think about tomorrow, Fukka. The bed is nice and fluffy. They kept my old bed so it’s really comfortable.” Iwamoto purred sexily into Fukazawa’s ears, sending delightful shivers down his spine. 

They tumbled into the bedroom and Fukazawa found himself laid on his back as Iwamoto hovered above him. A hand stroked his cheek slowly, thumb rubbing his lips, and Fukazawa parted his lips, allowing the tongue to slip into his mouth. He sucked on the thumb, letting his tongue lick and stroke the thumb while Iwamoto looked at him. 

Iwamoto took his thumb out, getting up slightly before pulling his jeans off, slowly stroking his dick. Fukazawa took a sharp inhale and stared. His dick was long, quite muscular, and big; just like Iwamoto. 

He lifted a hand and pressed it to the warm length. He joined Iwamoto and stroking on to the hot flesh. Iwamoto climbed up, exchanging a soft kiss while Fukazawa whimpered when he feels light strokes on his waist. 

A gentle kiss on his forehead and Iwamoto holds his dick and shifted upwards until Fukazawa finds himself have an excellent view of the length of his dick. He caught Iwamoto’s eyes and he stuck his tongue out, licking a wet stripe up the underside. Iwamoto moaned, his body shivering with excitement and lust, and Fukazawa got bolder to take the tip into his mouth and sucked. 

“Oh….GOD Fukazawa, damn…” Iwamoto moaned and panted as he controls his hips to not thrust forward and gagged Fukazawa. 

Fukazawa moans around his dick, hands going to touch the places his mouth couldn’t and he pulled back with an obscene noise. Lips glossy with smeared saliva and precome from Iwamoto, Fukazawa mouthed the length, nipping whenever he can, and pressed his lips to the warm flesh. Iwamoto whimpers, knees gave way beneath him, Fukazawa slipping to the side to avoid him.

“Fukka…” Iwamoto groaned, feeling his back touch the bed and now Fukazawa is between his legs, his head bobbing as he fucked his mouth up and down the length. 

Pulling back, eyes dark with raw lust, Fukazawa whispered. “Call me Tatsu… just like before…”

“Tatsu…” Iwamoto moaned, hands threading into the older man’s hair.

"I'm going to come on your face if you don't stop what you're doing with that mouth and tongue of yours."

Fukazawa moaned, going back to the dick and smeared the cloudy precome all over the tip, sucking on it. Iwamoto whimpered, voice tightened and high, and his hand tightened in his hair. Fukazawa sucked harder and Iwamoto screamed in a pitch Fukazawa had never heard, as his dick twitched and white come splattered all over Fukazawa’s mouth and face. 

Iwamoto breathed and his hand gently released themselves from his hair. He tried to regulate his breathing and looked down at the mess he made. He bit back a moan when he sees Fukazawa’s come splattered face and the older man climbed up. 

Ignoring the come, Iwamoto leans in and kissed Fukazawa feverishly, tasting himself in Fukazawa’s mouth. Fukazawa whimpered, wiping the come off his face and giving his sticky fingers a lick. Iwamoto watched him with hooded eyes, and he beckoned him to come to him. 

He wiped Fukazawa’s face gently with a tissue, kissing his eyes, his nose, his lips. 

“That felt really good Tatsuya, so good,” Iwamoto whispered, voice trembling from the memory of what just happened. 

“Hikaru, please… give me…” Fukazawa begged, hands going to the limp dick. 

Iwamoto gasped when he feels a hand on him, playing with his length. He sighed in bliss, hands resting on Fukazawa’s butt. He slowly rubbed the butt cheeks together, his fingers dipped dangerously between his butt cheeks. 

Fukazawa arched, moaning loudly, and begging for some touches. Iwamoto hissed and pushed a dry finger in. Fukazawa wailed, body trembling as the finger poked around and touches a spot that caused his dick to twitch and he came all over Hikaru’s chiseled abs. 

The older man slumped against his chest, eyes fluttering closed, and he snuggled closer to Iwamoto, eyes closing and he fell asleep. Iwamoto laughed softly, carrying him up to wash him in the bath, and dressed him before cleaning up the room. He gazed at the sleeping face of Fukazawa and stroked his cheeks gently.

He carried Fukazawa up and head out of the apartment, hailing a taxi to bring them back to the apartment Miyadate had booked for them. Actual sex can happen on another day, for now, Iwamoto is contented with what they have

\--------------------------------------------

When Fukazawa woke up the next day, he saw Erisa’s grinning face. He blinked, groaning as she squealed that Miyadate cooked them breakfast. He fumbled for the clock and it was almost eleven. 

He got up, prepared to feel pain in his rear, but everything was painless. He sat on the bed in fright, staring around and realizing that he was in the apartment Miyadate rented for them. The room door pushed open and Iwamoto walked in.

“Hikaru-niichan!” Erisa jumped on Iwamoto and the teacher picked her up. Iwamoto had allowed the young girl to call him that when they are not in the Kindergarten.

“Erisa, what did I say about letting Daddy rest?” Iwamoto lectured the girl and shooed her to the living room where Watanabe entertained her by challenging her to a battle of who can sing ‘Let It Go’ better.

“Hey.” Iwamoto greeted, sitting down by the bed.

“We… didn’t… fuck?” Fukazawa asked, slightly disappointed.

“Would you have preferred me fucking you senseless while you slept?” Iwamoto shot back, eyes twinkling with laughter.

“Well, I would have appreciated that we did… fuck…” Fukazawa mumbled, red turning beet red.

“Will Morning Sex work?” Iwamoto asked, his voice deep.

Fukazawa looked at him. “Did you lock the door, I don’t want Erisa to walk in on us naked.”

Iwamoto laughed, nodding as he toppled Fukazawa back to the bed. If every morning was like this, Iwamoto thinks he can deal with it. Fukazawa whined into the kisses and the room heated up. 

They lost their way and found each other again. Perhaps they were not meant to be once, but now they choose to be. 

Owari~


End file.
